Retorno
by Arurun
Summary: Illumi estava certo de que não levaria muito para esquecer Hisoka. Por que ele ainda não havia esquecido? - TRADUÇÃO da fic "Return" ( por Alyssa(underline)Allyrion, no AO3) publicada aqui com o consentimento da autora. - YAOI


AVISO: SPOILERS DOS CAPÍTULOS MAIS RECENTES DO MANGÁ.

YAOI.

Disclaimer: "Return" ( no original) é a segunda parte de uma série de fics da autora Alyssa(underline)Allyrion, publicada no AO3, em inglês, e intitulada "Till death do us part", que explora o desenvolvimento dessa relação complexa entre o Illumi e o Hisoka. Eu adorei a série e pedi permissão à autora para traduzir essa fic em particular, porque me comoveu muito. Aqui ela usa de um estilo de escrita simples e direto, que valoriza muito a sua proposta: desvelar um lado do nosso querido Zoldyck que nós não vemos normalmente, levantando duas interessantes questões: Como o assassino lida com a notícia da morte de Hisoka, e, depois de passar por essa experiência ímpar, o que o retorno milagroso dele poderia significar para os dois?

É a primeira vez que eu faço uma tradução assim, mas eu fiz com muito carinho, tentando preservar o máximo do original, então, eu espero mesmo que ele fique do seu agrado, Alyssa-san! Muito obrigada por compartilhar conosco esses trabalhos lindos!

* * *

Illumi sabe que esta é uma ideia terrível – mas Hisoka é um tolo e um dos teimosos. O risco deste plano supera qualquer potencial recompensa – mas não há nada que o convença a agir de outra forma. _O tolo ama nada mais que a emoção de desafiar o destino_.

"Se você lutar com o Chrollo na Arena Celestial, você vai morrer. " Illumi diz à Hisoka.

"Eu posso – mas qual é a graça em lutar quando não há risco envolvido? " Hisoka diz puxando Illumi para mais perto e correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos longos. "Agora— onde estávamos? "

Deitado próximo a um adormecido Hisoka, Illumi pensa que deveria mata-lo agora – para poupar o sofrimento inevitável que Chrollo o infligirá. Ou, talvez, ele devesse aplicar uma agulha em seu cérebro – dessa forma, ele poderia fazer o idiota agir de maneira razoável. Illumi se pergunta por que ele se importa com Hisoka, afinal.

Hisoka era irritante com suas constantes mensagens e ligações, sua habilidade de descobrir o novo número de Illumi praticamente logo após tê-lo trocado, e seu comportamento abertamente paquerador. Hisoka também não era parte da família. Não havia razão para Illumi se importar com ele. E ainda assim há uma lassidão incomum no peito de Illumi quando eles se despedem e Hisoka se dirige para a Arena Celestial.

"Você não vem assistir? " Hisoka pergunta um pouco antes de partir.

"Eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar nisso. " Illumi escarnece, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Uma pena. " Hisoka responde. "Me deseje sorte. "

"Eu queria que você tivesse um pouco de bom senso... " Illumi murmura ao que Hisoka caminha porta afora.

Hisoka perde, claro, apenas como Illumi previa – depois de tudo, ele não seria um assassino tão bom sem sua suprema capacidade de avaliar o risco. Illumi rapidamente digita "Eu te disse ", e subitamente percebe que não há ninguém para receber a mensagem. Hisoka está morto, despedaçado pela explosão. Illumi convence a si mesmo de que foi por acidente que seu celular escapou de seus dedos, caindo da janela do vigésimo andar e se partindo em mil pedaços.

As semanas seguintes foram bem estranhas – as únicas vezes que seu telefone tocou foi pelo trabalho, mas ele não pôde se livrar completamente da expectativa de ouvir a voz de Hisoka ao atender. _É melhor assim, sem mais distrações_ , Illumi tentava convencer a si mesmo. _Além disso, não é como se eu me importasse com ele_.

Illumi estava certo de que não levaria muito até ele esquecer Hisoka. Esquecer sobre todas as conversas que eles tinham, todas as vezes que trabalhavam juntos. Esquecer sobre o modo como os lábios quentes de Hisoka o faziam sentir e a urgência com a qual o corpo de Hisoka respondia ao toque. _Porque ele ainda não havia esquecido_?

Illumi pensou que talvez ele precisasse achar outra pessoa para aliviar o estresse. Afinal, não era aquele o mero propósito de suas noites juntos – um alívio de estresse? No entanto, toda vez que ele tentava encontrar alguém, ele se via recuando no último minuto. _Eu não preciso de ninguém_. Além disso, qualquer eventual tentativa teria sido uma distração do trabalho, e ele não queria ficar distraído.

De repente, Illumi se deu conta do quanto ele e Hisoka costumavam a falar um com o outro. Na época, parecia que ele mal conversaria com Hisoka, mas agora ele começava a rememorar todas as noites que eles deitavam, acordados, nus e esgotados, discutindo seus planos. _Hisoka sempre falaria sobre lutas_.

Certa manhã Illumi foi acordado por uma mensagem. " _Sentiu a minha falta_? " Lia-se, seguida por um símbolo de coração.

Illumi não sabia o que pensar. Hisoka estava morto, mas ninguém mais escrevia daquele jeito. Alguém devia estar tentando pregar uma peça nele.

" _Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo agora que estou de volta_ " Lia-se uma nova mensagem, o que deixou Illumi extremamente nervoso. Sem responder, ele decidiu rastrear quem quer que estivesse mandando essas mensagens e ensina-lo uma lição.

Rastrear o número provou ser uma tarefa surpreendentemente fácil. Surpreendentemente, o remetente parecia estar localizado na mesma cidade em que ele atualmente estava, cerca de meia hora dali, indo de carro. O prédio do remetente era um arranha-céu regular com vários apartamentos. Graças ao acesso à informação que a licença de caçador conferia, Illumi sabia que o remetente estava alocado em um apartamento no décimo terceiro andar.

Subindo para o décimo terceiro andar, Illumi começou a se sentir desconfortável. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que isto se devia ao fato de que tudo parecia calmo demais. Quando ele alcançou a porta, Illumi parou. Por alguma razão, ele se pegou hesitante em abri-la. _Poderia ser mesmo_...? Um pensamento maluco passou pela sua cabeça antes de ele empurra-la e adentrar o apartamento.

Nada em seus anos e anos de treinamento o prepararam para o que ele viu ali dentro. A porta de entrada dava direto para a sala de estar, que tinha uma enorme janela. Na janela estava... Hisoka, absolutamente nu com apenas uma toalha ao redor do pescoço, parecendo que havia acabado de sair do chuveiro.

"Ah, Illumi, eu ainda não estava te esperando " Hisoka havia dito, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso presunçoso. "Do contrário eu teria me vestido... Ou não. "

"Que tipo de truque é esse? " Foi tudo o que Illumi pôde conseguir.

"Sem truques, Illumi. " Hisoka disse, sorrindo de maneira afetada. "Estou de volta. "

"Mas como...? " Illumi mal podia manter sua compostura.

"Só uma experiência de nen, " Hisoka respondeu, ao que ele atravessou a sala até Illumi. "Mas nós podemos falar sobre isso depois. Senti a sua falta. "

Pouco depois os dedos de Illumi estavam nos cabelos de Hisoka e os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Os lábios de Hisoka eram cálidos como sempre, mas parecia haver algo de diferente na forma como ele os sentia, na forma como sentia a sua pele. Illumi se deixou perder no momento, esquecendo temporariamente sobre essa estranha diferença.

Não foi até mais tarde, quando eles se deitaram juntos na cama, que uma súbita revelação surgiu para Illumi.

"Você usou o seu nen para esconder seus ferimentos, não foi? " Ele perguntou, se sentando e se inclinando no cotovelo.

Um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhou no rosto de Hisoka.

"Illumi, Illumi. Observador como sempre. " Hisoka respondeu, olhando para ele. "Mas você não liga, liga? Você gosta de mim de qualquer forma. "

Illumi não reagiu, e Hisoka continuou: "A propósito, se esse é o tipo de boas-vindas que eu recebo depois de ressuscitar, talvez eu devesse morrer com mais frequência. "

Hisoka logo adormeceu, enquanto Illumi se sentou ao seu lado, encarando seu rosto e imaginando o que o retorno milagroso de Hisoka significava para eles.


End file.
